


A piece of time

by Ibijau



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anxiety, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, multi fandom ficlets, non verbal character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibijau/pseuds/Ibijau
Summary: Ficlets written for multiple fandoms where I'm too lazy to create an independent collectionFandoms, tags, ships and warnings to be added as I write





	1. LoZ - Swimming (Link/Sidon)

“You're going to drown someday if you keep that up.”

Link climbed back on the bank, and his silent glare was eloquent enough. Sidon laughed. 

“I'm saying it for you. It would be a rather poor way to go for a hero of legend, don't you agree? And it would be a shame on all zora kind, tainting our reputation because we let you travel the world without ever teaching you how to properly swim. I could never look myself in a mirror again!”

Link’s hand gesture was a clear enough reply, but at least he also smiled, which Sidon appreciated. The legendary hero of Hyrule did not smile much these days. To be fair, he had also looked too serious back in Sidon’s youth, but he used to laugh sometimes, if the mood struck him. Now, he sometimes looked as if that mood was gone for ever. 

“I could teach you. No better swimming teacher than a zora, you know.”

The reply was a raised eyebrow and a dubious grimace. Had Mipha already tried to teach him, a century ago. 

“I'm sure it could be useful to you in your quest,”Sidon insisted. 

A shrug, followed by a series of signs. Hylian sign language was not quite the same as what zora used underwater, but the two were close enough. Link, in this case, was telling him that he did not much need to swim on his travels, that the little bit he knew was enough to keep him out of trouble, and that zora were terrible teachers who did not seem to understand that other races could not feel the flow of water and let it guide them, it's easy, a newborn can do it. 

“Did my sister tell you that?” Sidon asked, laughing in spite of himself. 

Link shook his head and explained that while Mipha had been present at the incident, it was those warriors still so faithful to her who had decided to teach him, and failed. 

“It's not so easy to explain something that comes to you naturally,” Sidion conceded. “But if you do not want to train, why do you always go swimming when you are around here?”

This time, Link’s smile illuminated his face and he signed quickly before he jumped back in the water. Sidon grinned, and followed him, diving elegantly into the river. 

_ I swim because time spent with you is fun.  _


	2. SW - roadtrip (Bodhi Rook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes flying is a dream or a passion   
> Sometimes it's just something you have to do

“I want to visit the entire Alderaan system. Take my time you know, fly around. It's about the journey, not the destination.”

People nodding. Some laughter. Someone suggests another more scenic system. Another objects, because they've been dragged there in their youth by their pilot parent. It's worthless, everything interesting was destroyed for harbouring rebels. An argument. More laughter. 

Bodhi is silent. He usually is. 

Most of the kids at the academy dream of being great pilots, of getting into fighters and risk everything for… well, officially for the empire. Mostly just for the joy of being up in space, really. Most of them have relatives already serving the empire. 

Bodhi doesn't. He didn't ask to be a pilot, but some mandatory testing showed he had the potential for it, and the empire was looking for pilots who knew Jedha. They told his family that all his expenses would be taken care of by the empire. They told him being a pilot would pay well, and shouldn't he think of taking care of his parents? 

Like they needed to convince him. Like the empire gave people a real choice. Still, it's true it's not a bad opportunity. He'll make decent money, even if his teachers have already determined with his nerves, they can't make anything but a cargo pilot out of him. Flying isn't too bad. Mostly it's applied maths, and Bodhi doesn't mind. He doesn't mind the repetitive tests either. 

He minds the other students. Their obsession with flying faster, with being the best, going the furthest. To him, flying is a mean to get from point A to point B, and maybe one day help his parents get better rations. To them, flying is a way of life. 

Well, to most of them. 

Sometimes, his eyes will meet those of another student, just as quiet as him. Someone who hasn't visited the Kashyyyk system, who isn't planning a trip to the moons of Naboo during the next break. Someone else who's learning to pilot because it's a living and who, like Bodhi, probably hangs out with them mechanics because it seems smart to know how to do some repairs by yourself since you feel, deep down, you can't really count on others. But mostly Bodhi feels alone. It's not a bad thing. In space, he'll mostly be alone anyway, as he will be in life.

He's trying to be fine with that. 

And sure, sometimes he wonders what it's like to have dreams and friends, to have the freedom of really loving to fly and to be able to want to take a ship and fly far away, to the edges of the galaxy, just so you can see the beauty of it all… 

But that's just idle thoughts, and these won't feed anybody. 

So whenever those intrusive ideas pester him, he grabs an old discarded communicator system he found in the academy trash and works on it. The reality of it helps keep the dreams away, at least for a bit. 


End file.
